Rosas Azules
by Emma-Skye
Summary: One shot "Gil las había elegido para mi..." Fic dedicado a Vincent y Gilbert.


**En negrita – Narrado por Gilbert**

**En cursiva – Narrado por Vincent**

**Fic pensando en una anécdota mas de la larga década que Oz estuvo ausente, espero les guste.**

**-----------**

**Tengo un hermano menor, se llama Vincent. **

**Break me hablo de el luego del incidente del Joven Amo Oz… **

**El fue adoptado por la casa Nightray, en la que más tarde, también me incorpore.**

**Entrar en esa casa fue como empezar de nuevo, por segunda vez… Con el único que me llevo bien es con Vincent. No he logrado empatizar con los otros "hermanos". **

**Faltan tres días para su cumpleaños. Eso me pone nervioso… **

**¡D-de verdad, quiero ser un buen hermano! **

**Me gustaría darle un lindo regalo, uno que le guste mucho. **

**Pero no se que regalarle… No tengo casi recuerdos de el ¿Qué debería regalarle?**

**Dudo que me den dinero en la casa, deberé conseguir o hacer uno por mi propia cuenta. **

**He salido a dar un paseo para aclarar mi mente, pero creo que he terminado confundiéndome mas. **

**Solo tengo un recuerdo de él. Nosotros dos, jugando en un jardín al parecer con rosas. **

**¡…!**

**Un momento ¿Rosas? Quizás… a Vincent le gustaban las rosas.**

_Mañana será mi cumpleaños. Los criados y los miembros de la casa han estado preparándolo anticipadamente, invitando a figuras importantes, adornando la mansión, eligiendo los mejores platillos y escogiendo los mejores atuendos para que nosotros llevemos ese día… _

_No me agrada._

_Los cumpleaños anteriores que tuve fueron solo junto a Gil… _

_Para mí, con eso esta bien... No necesito ni quiero lujos ni una gran multitud para celebrar ese día. _

_Esta celebración es solo una ocasión más para que los conocidos puedan reunirse y acordar asuntos. Para aumentar sus riquezas… O para traicionar a otra familia, para jugar con la gente a sus espaldas. _

_Yo no deseo algo así… Detesto a esas personas. _

_Sin embargo a pesar de que me desagrada totalmente la idea, solo he sonreído._

_Gil no celebraría nunca mi cumpleaños por un apellido… _

_Sino porque solo soy Vincent._

_Con que el me quiera, con que el quiera celebrarlo es suficiente para mi. _

**He escapado de la casa solo por un rato, hoy es el cumpleaños de Vincent que se celebrara en la noche. La dueña de la florería de la ciudad, me prometió que si le ayudaba, me regalaría un ramo de las flores que quisiese. Obviamente serian rosas… A ella le extraño que un "Joven de buena familia" le pidiese el favor, sin embargo solo le comente que era un regalo.**

**No se me hizo tan difícil el trabajo, no he perdido condición física. Le ayude a cargar cosas pesadas para ella y también a ordenar su negocio. También regué varias de sus flores… Me trae buenos recuerdos, en la mansión Bezarius siempre ayudaba a las criadas con ello, me gustaba mucho estar en el jardín ¿Tendrá que ver con ese pequeño recuerdo de mi y Vincent? **

**La anciana me llamo e inmediatamente acudí. **

**-Ya se hará tarde pequeño, estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda. Puedes escoger las flores que quieras- Me dijo la señora sonriente. **

**-Muchas gracias, Señora- Le conteste haciendo una reverencia. Luego de ello fui directamente hacia las rosas. **

**Habían de tres colores: Rojo, blanco y Azul. Me quede contemplándolas y sin darme cuenta mi atención se fue en las rosas azules observando cada detalle.**

**-Las rosas azules significan Confianza, Armonía y Afecto- Interrumpió la Anciana la cual camino hacia mi lado. –Tienes muy buen ojo Jovencito- Dijo riendo. Tomo una de las rosas con su mano y me la extendió, la recibí. –Las rosas azules son excelentes para agradecer a una persona que haya creído en ti, también ayudan a dar las gracias por buenos momentos en los que has podido contar con esa persona- Explico ella. **

**Sentí como si hubiese descrito mi relación con Vincent. A pesar de que yo no le recuerdo, siempre ha creído en mi y ha permanecido a mi lado para hacerme compañía. No se que fue de nosotros en el pasado, pero en el presente ha sido alguien con el que he podido contar. **

**Las rosas azules eran el regalo perfecto para Vincent. **

**-Señora, quiero llevar estas ¡Por favor!- Le suplique emocionado. –Claro que si- Contesto ella. **

_Las criadas han estado todo el día pegadas a mí, arreglándome el cabello o ajustando mis ropas. Acabe encerrándome en mi habitación la mayor parte de la tarde, al fin y al cabo, solo querían que estuviese tranquilo en un lugar fijo para encontrarme cuando comience la fiesta. Me entretuve cortando nuevos muñecos que encontré… _

_El sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo tomaba un color anaranjado. Se hacia tarde. Me mordí el labio inferior, aun no veía a Gil por aquí ¿Qué estaría haciendo? _

**Corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la mansión Nightray. Llegue a la entrada, logre llegar a tiempo. **

_La fiesta había comenzado, me encontraba saludando a los invitados lo mas cortésmente. Varios me traían diferentes obsequios, que al parecer eran "valiosos" para mi no eran nada mas que un objeto superficial para quedar bien con la familia, los contemplaba por dos segundos y agradecía. _

_Realmente no me gustaba esto. _

_Gil, Gil, Gil… _

_¿Dónde te encuentras?_

**Las criadas me regañaron por no llevar ropa adecuada, el haber ayudado a la anciana hoy hizo que mis ropas se ensuciaran mucho… **

**Me arregle lo más rápido que pude. Tome el ramo y camine por los pasillos hacia el salón donde había empezado la fiesta. Me encontré con alguien inesperado. **

**El pequeño y legítimo hijo de los Nightray, Eliot. Acompañado de un chico de lentes y cabello desordenado, más bajo que el, traía un libro en sus manos. Quizás era su sirviente.**

**-Hola, Eliot- Salude cortésmente sonriendo. **

**El me miro de pies a cabeza con las manos en los bolsillos. **

**-¿Rosas?- Pregunto. Apreté con más fuerza el ramo. -¿Eso le darás a tu hermano? ¡Que ridículo!- Exclamo. **

**Mire hacia el suelo cabizbajo… ¿Fue una mala elección mi regalo? Quizás hasta… Vincent podría odiarme. **

**Escuche un fuerte golpe y mire de nuevo hacia el frente. –No molestes a tu hermano, Eliot- Dijo el niño que le acompañaba. Le había golpeado con el libro. –¡REO!- Grito furioso Eliot. Así que ese era el nombre del chico… **

**El se acerco a mí. –Lamento el comentario de Eliot- Dijo para luego acomodarse los lentes mejor. –A mi me parece un buen regalo, leí en un libro sobre el significado de las rosas según su color, has elegido algo muy bonito- Comento sonriéndome. De algún modo me sentí mas tranquilo. **

**-¿Qué significa?- Pregunto Eliot. **

**Reo le ignoro completamente. –Bueno, creo que deberías ir con Vincent-sama. Joven Gilbert- Sugirió. **

**-Tienes razón- Dije comenzado a caminar, me detuve unos momentos y me voltee a observarles. –Esto… Gracias…- Reo solo asintió y tomo la mano de Eliot marchándose ambos, mientras corría escuchaba las quejas de Eliot de que no le ignorara u otras cosas. **

_Estaba sentado junto a mis padres adoptivos en silencio, hasta que escuche como me llamaban._

_-¡Vincent- Reconocí la voz de inmediato ¡Era Gil! –Gil…- Lo llame feliz poniéndome de pie, llamando la atención de todos los invitados. _

_El se acerco hacia mi -¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vincent!- Dijo extendiéndome un ramo de rosas azules. _

_Inconscientemente sonreí. Desde que llegue a esta época, luego de haberme re-encontrado con mi hermano, es la primera vez que sonrio sinceramente. Gil siempre me alegra y hace sonreír, me recuerde o no respecto a los "Viejos tiempos"._

_Gilbert me quedo mirando. –Esto… Me dijeron que las rosas azules significaban agradecimiento… Por eso… ¡Muchas gracias Vincent!- Explico el. _

_-Niisan…- Susurre. Tome el ramo con cuidado. –Gracias- Dije, me sentía muy contento._

_-¿Solo rosas y el joven amo esta contento?-_

_-Que regalo más monótono- _

_-No entiendo porque sonríe, el regalo de nuestra familia fue mejor-_

_Fueron algunos de los murmuros que logre escuchar de los invitados, pero ignore completamente abrazando a mi hermano que al principio no supo como responder pero correspondió luego._

_El hecho de que Gil me regalase estas rosas, lo transforman en el mejor regalo del mundo. _

_Aquel día decidí que mi flor favorita serian las rosas azules, porque Gil las había elegido para mí. _

**End, espero les guste. Por favor comentar dejando review, toda critica es bien recibida.**


End file.
